


An Identity Crisis

by super0random0girl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HRE is Germany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super0random0girl/pseuds/super0random0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days during which Germany remembers his past as HRE and Italy realizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Identity Crisis

Germany sat at his desk, doing work as usual.

"Germany~!" Italy yelled, running in with his arms open for a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he added, tackling Germany in a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Germany replied gruffly, awkwardly patting Italy's back. Germany suddenly found Italy's lips against his own. It was unexpected, though Germany certainly didn't mind. He'd never admit it, but he had romantic feelings for the little Italian.

Italy pulped back, grinning and blushing. "Addio!" he said, then ran out.

Germany pursed his lips, reminding himself that he wasn't a little school girl. He suddenly remembered having kissed Italy before, but the memory was vague and didn't seem real. He sighed and went back to work. He didn't have time for distractions.

\----------------------------------------------

That night, he dreamt of leaving Italy, but everything was all wrong. He himself was shorter and wearing a black cape and hat, plus he simply _knew_ that Italy was a girl. There were soldiers there too, ready to take him away. It was all very disorienting.

\----------------------------------------------

The next day, Germany went to Prussia's house for a beer or two.

"It vas all very strange," Germany ended, having finished explaining the dream. Prussia wouldn't look at him.

"Vhen he vas little, everyone zought Italy was a girl," Prussia pointed out.

"But zat does not explain my incredible shortness," Germany said. "It doesn't make sense!" Prussia got up and took a push broom out of the closet.

"Take zis home. Maybe it vill help," Prussia said, giving it to Germany. Germany took it, confused.

"All right. I'll call you tomorrow if it helps," Germany told him, then got his stuff and left.

\---------------------------------------------

That night, before he went to bed, Germany sat, staring at the push broom. Some memory tugged at the back of his mind, but it slipped through his fingers. What was so special about the broom?

\---------------------------------------------

Germany woke up with a headache, and, for some reason or another, Italy hadn't slipped into his bed. It bothered him, since he found Italy comforting. He laid there for a bit, thinking. His name had once been the Holy Roman Empire. Why had his name changed? And why had he been taken away? He sighed and called Prussia for more information.

\---------------------------------------------

Germany, once again, sat staring at the broom. France had... tried to kill him. France didn't even know that he survived, let alone that he'd been renamed Germany. He got up and went to find Italy. His schedule was already messed up, so why not spend the day relaxing?

Italy started crying the second he saw Germany. "Why? Why why why why why why why?!" he wailed. Germany was taken aback.

"Vhy vhat?" Germany asked.

"Why did you kill Holy Rome? And why did you take the broom?" Italy cried, hitting Germany's chest with his fists.

"I didn't," Germany said, sound hurt. They'd meant so much to each other... but how would he tell Italy that he _was_ Holy Rome?

"Yes you did! France said so!" Italy shouted. Germany sighed, hurt and confused. He resorted to logic.

"Do you even remember a Germany existing?" he asked softly. Italy stopped an thought.

"...No," he said, looking away. Germany nodded, satisfied.

"Now tell me about the Holy Roman Empire," he commanded, sitting down on the grass. Italy smiled and sat down. He began telling stories of times Germany could remember, only from Italy's point of view. Germany even smiled.

"Hey! How about we draw?" Italy suggested happily. He dragged Germany back inside, then handed him a sketch book. The two sat down and began drawing.

"Can I see it?" Italy asked. Germany sighed and showed him what was supposed to be a bunny. "Hey! Holy Rome drew like that!" Italy pointed out. "I miss him."

"I'm sure he still loves you, vherever he is," Germany said softly. Italy sighed and nodded.

"I hope so. He'd be sad, though. I don't love just him anymore," Italy whispered. Germany didn't react until he once again found Italy's lips against his own. His eyes widened in surprise, but he soon closed them and kissed Italy back.

"Who else do you love?" Germany asked once they stopped.

"You," Italy said. Germany blushed.

"And?" he asked softly, not really wanting to know that Italy loved someone else, too. Italy only shook his head. "Holy Rome isn't sad," Germany whispered.

"How do you know?" Italy asked.

"Because Germany's name used to be ze Holy Roman Empire," Prussia said from the doorway. When he looked up, his brother was holding a phone, obviously recording. Germany quickly got up and dived for the phone.

"What...?" Italy mumbled as the brothers wrestled for the phone. Germany finally got it and deleted the video.

"France hit him on ze head an left him to die, but ze awesome me nursed him back to health and renamed him Germany to keep him safe," Prussia told Italy proudly. "He'd lost his memory, zough, and I couldn't do anything about zat."

"But..." Italy whispered, confused.

"Italy, do not vorry. You vill understand eventually," Germany whispered, kissing Italy's forehead. Prussia put Holy Rome's hat on Germany's head and the cape around Germany's shoulders.

"Tschüs! Just vanted to drop ze rest of your stuff off," Prussia said, and left.

That night, Germany and Italy fell asleep on the couch, not talking after Prussia left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tschüs! --- Bye!  
> Addo! --- Bye!


End file.
